Акромантул дракон
by Juno.ru
Summary: Мы рождены, чтоб сказку сделать былью. SS/HG. Цикл включает: "Акромантул-дракон", "АристарХаус", "Акромантул в малине", "И настроение улучшилось"... бета: Яд


В черном-пречерном, запретном-презапретном лесу жил старый-престарый Арагог. И было у него три сына (остальной выводок составляли исключительно дочери; ну, да предоставим почтенному отцу семейства в одиночестве сокрушаться по этому поводу). И наказал он сыновьям искать невест, да искать по-особому, с выдумкой, на какую способна только смекалка глубоко престарелого акромантула. И разошлись сыновья в разные стороны, чтобы сплести свою паутину. И кто попадет в ту паутину, станет женой плетельщику (женой, я сказала! слешеры, харэ гоготать – что поделать, маразм подкрался к Арагогу).

Особливо благоволило альтер-эго госпожи Удачи младшему сыну (знакомьтесь, кстати, Аристарх), от рождения считавшемуся невезучим: о том свидетельствовала и чуть коротковатая вторая справа, считая от головы, лапа, и неравномерная плотность синтезируемой им паутины, что совсем не комильфо в акромантульей общине. Да и на людей он поглядывал с позорящим его честь любопытством: нет, закусить ими он и не помышлял, совсем наоборот – нравились ему человеки в первозданном, живом виде. Молодой акромантул с неугасающим интересом наблюдал за их суетой, подмечал разнообразие в расцветке особей и отличия самок от самцов. Все в тех существах, живущих по соседству, было ново, непривычно и поначалу очень непонятно. Неизменно увлекательным оставалось это шоу «За кромкой леса». Так, к примеру, у людей в организме отсутствовали жвала и наличествовали всего четыре лапы, две из которых использовались для перемещения в пространстве, еще в одной то и дело появлялась деревянная щепа, помахиванием которой творились удивительные и не всегда понятные для актомантула-натуралиста дела. За те дела он особливо уважал уступающих в размере существ, но лапами их природа оделила маловато, и гордый обладатель восьми ходулек искренне по этому поводу сокрушался, всей душой жалея бедняг. Но и среди бедняг находились те, кому сочувствовать, может, и не следовало. Дядя Хагрид, бывало, говаривал: «Жестокость-то, она в людях видна яснее всего в общении с животинкой». Ни что есть «жестокость», ни что за зверь «животинка» Аристарх знать не знал и даже не догадывался, а уж в сообразительности ему не откажешь. Однако ж «общение» с неведомым живым существом для него представлялось вполне возможным и довольно информативным. Так, в трепетно любимом акромантулом Запретном лесу временами появлялись черные люди. Сперва Аристарху они нравились: один их окрас чего стоит. Ан нет, мысленно хватался за голову передней парой лап акромантул: эти недостойные носить священный черный цвет особи пинали ежиков, топтали цветочные кусты, столь редкие на скудно освещенных полянах, и терзали собратьев, даже не съедая их потом. Такого кощунства Аристарх стерпеть не мог! И прощелкал жвалами клятву: коли повстречает хоть одного черного недостойного человечишку, то непременно напугает до смерти. Убивать исследуемый материал ему все же не хотелось, ибо верил он в силу перевоспитания и всей своей светлой ангельской душой, какую и не заподозришь под его твердым хитиновым панцирем, надеялся на то, что негодники и ежиков приметят на своем пути, и остановятся полюбоваться цветочками, и с себе подобными станут жить в мире, пока голод их не разлучит.

Вот с такими простыми и милыми его сердцу принципами жил-поживал акромантул Аристарх, пока его папаша не удумал невидаль – ловить в паутину не пропитание, а жену. Ловушку Аристарх сплел, как и требовалось, а на другой день в ней обнаружилась девица, хорошо ему знакомая по наблюдениям. Звали ее Хермайон... или нет, не так, Хермивона... тьфу, снова не то – как сложен человечий язык! – Гермиона, во! Вслух такое нипочем не выговорить… Известно о ней Аристарху было немало: клан ее состоял всего из двух мужских особей примерно того же размера, они дружили с дядей Хагридом, который величал их детишками, хотя на общем фоне те выглядели уже вполне взрослыми и, кажется, вскоре должны были покинуть сей благословенный край. При более внимательном изучении акромантул-натуралист уличил Гермиону в истинно женской хитрости: так, она втайне от «братьев» изредка сбегала в лес, чтобы с черным человеком (но не из тех, что обижают малюток-ежей, а очень даже достойным представителем своего рода) собирать травки да корешки и обрывать цветки, да не с милых сердцу Аристарха полян, а с других, менее приметных. Во время сих, никем не замечаемых, кроме наблюдателя из близлежащих зарослей малинника, вылазок Гермиона плела одному акромантулу видимые сети (а кто, как не акромантул, оценит воистину мастерское плетение, пусть даже эфемерное) вокруг бесстрастного – даже по меркам сородичей Аристарха – самца. Так, девица подолгу и увлеченно с ним разговаривала, пусть он по большей части отмалчивался, скрывая свой интерес, невзначай прикасалась к его руке (наверняка, маленькими порциями выпускала яд, сродни амортенции), однажды даже лапку подвернула, вынудив черного человека нести ее на себе. Для абсолютного триумфа ее замысла не хватало дракона – это акромантулу было ясно как день, ведь в его любимых сказках происходило именно так и никак иначе.

«Что ж, – здраво рассудил Аристарх, возвращаясь мыслями к своей находке, – девица эта известна в определенных кругах, значит, придут ее спасать. Отлично! А я буду заместо дракона. Уж из меня-то выйдет отменный дракон», – решил акромантул и принялся ждать в засаде. А чтоб не скучно было коротать время, стал, прищелкивая жвалами, «напевать» незамысловатую акромантулью песенку. Девица в паутине почему-то вся подобралась, перестала трепыхаться в липком плену...

«Видать, понравилась моя песня аж до остолбенения», – жутко порадовался Аристарх и продолжил, стараясь пуще прежнего.

За развлечением время пролетело незаметно. Гермиона, запутавшаяся в страшном сне плетельщика макраме, успела устать, обмякла и будто задремала. Вдруг послышались чьи-то шаги и привиделся чей-то силуэт – все это добро принадлежало одному человеку, в котором Аристарх с радостью опознал черного, как сердце самого запретного леса, мужчину – того самого главного претендента на роль рыцаря. А звали его восхитительным для слуха змеиного рода именем – Сссеверуссс Ссснейп. Для акромантула же звуки эти снова оказывались труднопроизносимыми, вырываясь из жвал мечтой логопеда – Феве'уф Фнеп. Да невелика беда – разговоры говорить с этим человеком сейчас не требовалось.

«Вон, гляди-ка, и правда, уже за щепочку схватился. Э, нет, брат, не по сценарию это», – мысленно возмутился Аристарх и выполз из укрытия. Абсолютное внимание публики – да, о таком самый непутевый сын Арагога мог только мечтать. И вот мечта сбылась. Осталось лишь отыграть роль в лучших традициях обожаемого «актером» фольклора. Потому он эффектно защелкал жвалами и медленно двинулся к «рыцарю». Тот не стушевался – за ним такого и не замечалось никогда, иначе те детишки в красно-желтой форме приготовились бы встречать конец света, который непременно долженствовал бы воспоследовать за вышеозначенным событием. Так вот, волшебник зыркнул на «чудовище», роль которого милостиво взял на себя Аристарх, да зыркнул так, что тот же Аристарх восхитился – до того это напомнило ему горячо любимого папеньку. Зыркнул, значит, и пару раз едва заметно дернул палочкой, от чего акромантул почувствовал, будто ему внушают желание уйти по добру да по здорову (никак друг дяди Хагрида! акромантулолюб). Аристарх охотно подыграл «герою» и на глазах «принцессы» картинно шлепнулся на бок, забавно трепыхнув всеми восемью лапками. Та-дам! Противник повержен. Но все ли идет к намеченному финалу? Аристарх зыркнул на ловушку фасеточными глазенками и с радостью увидел, как волшебник решительно порубил любовно сплетенную акромантулом паутину (эх, ладно, ради такого дела не жалко) и поймал в свои объятия обморочную от истощения и радости девушку. С ней на руках и отбыл замечательный во всех отношениях мужчина (нет, какой взгляд – вылитый Арагог), а Аристарх, выждав немного, вскочил на лапы и бодро засеменил к семейному логову.

... Жизнь в Запретном лесу шла своим чередом, и вот однажды, во время очередной сессии наблюдений за жизнью замечательных людей, Аристарх имел счастье лицезреть следующую картину: черный человек оставался верен себе и черному цвету, а «спасенная» девушка стояла рядом, закутанная в отвратительно белое одеяние. Они держались за руки и смотрели на старца. Вдруг вокруг них засияло, заискрилось, да так, что даже приверженец всего темного, Аристарх, не мог не восхититься красотой зрелища, и пара обвила друг друга лапками и соединилась тем, что у нормальных акромантулов заменено жвалами. Младший сын, он же – непризнанная сваха от акромантулов порадовался долгоиграющему успеху своего представления и, досмотрев сцену до конца, уполз в любимый лес – читать новую сказку.  
КОНЕЦ


End file.
